


transformation

by simplecaelum



Series: 13 days of angst [2018] [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Empire, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Medical Procedures, The Arena, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: [3 of 13]He tried to move, to get away. This wasn’t normal.Shiro’s vision blurred and he felt his body go limp.





	transformation

Blood stained his clothes as the body dropped in front of him, lifeless.

The crowd cheered around him, chanted his title.

_Champion._

Shiro’s heart pounded in his chest, the adrenaline still coursed through his veins but it was over. He had won again.

His wrist tightened and he dropped the club they had supplied him. It had gotten progressively worse since the Kerberos mission, and fighting in the arena didn’t help in the slightest.

The guards came to collect him and he didn’t fight. He didn’t have the energy.

They pulled Shiro into the hall, and before the gates closed, he got one more look at the innocent that lay dead in the dirt.

As he went through the normal post-battle procedure, Shiro wondered how he had gotten so capable of murder. The taking of another life did not weigh lightly on his conscious.

One of the guards looked over his charts.

He hated them. He hated all of them for making him kill in order to survive.

Why was he even trying to survive in the first place? No one was coming to rescue him, and even if he managed to escape on his own, where would he go?

A pinch in his side snapped his out of his hazy thoughts and he looked down. A guard was injecting him with something… that wasn’t right.

He tried to move, to get away. This wasn’t normal.

Shiro’s vision blurred and he felt his body go limp.

He faded in and out of consciousness, only feeling the tightness on his right arm he had grown accustomed to, then a sharp pain, then a dull ache, and then nothing. No pain. No tightness.

The floor was cold, the air stuffy. The familiar settings tipped him off that he was back in his cell.

Eyes blinking open, Shiro brought his hand up to block the light above him. He stopped when the light glinted off of his hand-

No. Not his hand.

Shiro sat up abruptly, staring at the metal arm in disbelief. He tried to flex his fingers, and to his surprise, his hand clenched into a fist, almost just like his human hand had, except there wasn’t the pain in his muscles like there was before, probably because there weren’t any muscles left.

He supposed he should be grateful, but all he could think was _why_? From what he had seen, the Galra were not keen on weaknesses, and often exploited them in the arena.

The arena!

Shiro gritted his teeth. Of course. They couldn’t lose their precious Champion.

Two days he got to rest and get used to his arm - or rather heal, as the metal arm worked exactly as his human arm had.

The guard removed a thin band of metal around his shoulder, and for a moment Shiro feared they would make him fight without the prosthetic, but only the thin band came off before he was pushed forward into the arena.

“Wait-” Shiro spun around but it was too late. There was nothing but a wall where he had just stepped through. They hadn’t given him a weapon.

A roar from the other side of the arena drew his attention and fear spiked through his veins. There was no way he could fight this thing without a weapon.

His metal hand started to feel warm, and he glanced down at it. It was glowing purple and he finally understood. The Galra hadn’t helped him.

They’d turned him into a weapon.

Shiro’s heart tightened in his chest as he blinked away tears. He suddenly felt like a piece of him was truly missing, and that he would never get it back.

For a moment, he considered just letting the monster kill him, end his suffering so the Galra could take no more from him. But he could never do that. He had to hold on. For Matt and Sam. For himself.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Shiro's Pop Doll and it's glowing hand, here you go~
> 
> Check me out on Insta! @simplecaelum


End file.
